


Stories of the Second Self: Routine Stop

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [15]
Category: Police - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Cincinnati just wasn't the same with the coming of Alter Idem. Civil order was restored, but cops still ran into issues beyond what the police academy could prepare them for. Fortunately, one Fae cop had taken up some extrajudicial enforcement practices to keep things in check.
Series: Alter Idem [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Routine Stop

She was dressed up like a sorceress or wizard from a D&D cosplay event. She had a staff on her back, and from her hands came two sources of light. Her left hand wielded a white light, and her right held a red glow.

"Ma'am, drop the glow sticks and place your hands where I can see them," the Fae cop ordered, his weapon drawn.

"Your guns mean nothing to me," she challenged.

"Okay," the Fae nodded, "We'll play that."

She rose her hands up and the brilliance from her palms grew blinding. Yet, the cop also was prepared, having been an arcane specialist in the Spells, Weapons, Assault Tactics Unit of Cincinnati PD.

From her right hand, the human magic user drew away heat from the Fae officer's surroundings, but out of her left billowed forth fire. The police officer crossed his wrists before himself with the backs of his hands to her, fingers splayed. The flames bloomed around an unseen barrier before him.

Next, he pivoted his right hand under his left wrist and snapped out a palm toward her. While a ring on his hand glowed, electrical arcs danced around her. She was wracked by spasms from the low amperage currents his empowered ring induced from her body. She fell back onto the ground, with her muscles all locked and twitching, as the police officer paced over to her.

"You shoulda known better than mess with a cop not strapping a taser on his belt," the Fae officer said with a smirk, "And by the way, this part of the park is off limits. So, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to legal representation. If you cannot afford representation counsel will be provided by the court. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?"

"Y-y-y-ess!" she barely could hiss her affirmation.

"Okay," the Fae nodded, and produced cuffs after dispelling the electrical pacification spell, "You are charged with vagrancy, assault with a deadly weapon, and resisting arrest. Turn over, please."


End file.
